Declaración de Guerra
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Desde que sus madres se enteraron que estaban embarazadas de un niño y una niña respectivamente, decidieron comprometerlos. Ellos se odiaban. Por eso... ¿Qué estaría dispuesto a hacer Gaara por amor?


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, OoC's en los personajes, Semi AU.

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨lalala¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _ **Personajes principales:**_ Sabaku no Gaara – Haruno Sakura

 _ **Género:**_ Romance - Drama

 _ **Summary:**_ Desde que sus madres se enteraron que estaban embarazadas de un niño y una niña respectivamente, decidieron comprometerlos. Ellos se odiaban. Por eso... ¿Qué estaría dispuesto a hacer Gaara por amor?

* * *

 **Declaración de Guerra**

* * *

 _¨Los que creen no necesitan pruebas, y a los que no creen ninguna prueba les vale.¨_

 _Stuart Chase_

* * *

"Esto está mal" pensó la Hokage. Esa mañana su querida alumna había llegado llorando a su oficina diciéndole del horrible acuerdo que las matriarcas habían arreglado desde su niñez, la peli-rosa estaba desconsolada lloro por horas.

Si eso se lo hubieran dicho a los 12 años, ella hubiera sido feliz, pues en ese tiempo ella amaba al menor de los Uchiha, pero ahora a sus 22 años y después de que Sasuke trato de matarla... ella simplemente lo odiaba. Por eso Tsunade la saco del equipo 7 y la metió en un equipo formado especialmente para misiones de rastreo, rescate y estrategia. Su nuevo equipo era conformado por Nara Shikamaru, Inozuka Kiba y Hatake Kakashi, esos hombres que si la respetaban y cuidaban. Naruto tenía a su propio equipo genin y Sasuke siempre era mandado en misiones en solitario, nadie quería estar con él y eso que el intento de asesinato nadie lo sabía.

Pero había otra cosa, cosa que la matriarca Haruno ignoraba y eso era el romance que su hija sostenía con el Kazekage de Suna, pues aparte ella tenía misiones diplomáticas con todos las naciones y la que más visitaba era Suna, su compañero variaba dependiendo la nación, la Mizukage amaba a los hombres apuestos y por eso la mandaba con Neji, el Raikage se llevaba muy bien con Naruto, el Tushikage prefería a los mayores y mandaba a Yamato, por último la hermana del Kazekage pidió especialmente a Shikamaru. Nadie sabía que mientras Temari y el Nara se perdían, Gaara y Sakura platicaban.

"Recuerdo como batallo para hacerlo hablar..." pensó la Hokage, pero al final él termino cediendo al encanto de la kunoichi y se convirtió en su protector, siempre estaban en contacto, y sabían todo de sus vidas, era imposible que no se enamoraran.

-Tsunade-sama, no se queme las neuronas.- Le dijo Shizune.- Solo hable con ellas.

-No es tan fácil, Shizune.- le contesto.- Si algo se le mete en la cabeza a Mikoto nada la hará cambiar de opinión y menos si tiene que ver con el malnacido de su hijo menor.

~O~

En Suna las cosas no estaban mejor. Por más que Temari intentaba calmarlo no podía. Gaara estaba histérico, no permitiría que le quitaran lo que más amaba en la vida.

-Gaara.- Lo lamo por milésima vez.- Piensa bien las cosas, no te aceleres.

- _ **Temari**_.- Gruño.- Si te dijeran que Shikamaru está comprometido con Ino, ¿te quedarías tan calmada, como quieres que yo lo haga?- Bien, él tenía un maldito punto. Ella ya hubiera destruido media ciudad si eso llegara a pasar. Ahora entendía todo el autocontrol que tenía Gaara. Suspiro con resignación.

-Manda una carta a la Hokage, ella puede anular cualquier compromiso si su aldea está en peligro...

-Su aldea no está en peligro por ese acuerdo, solo ella está en peligro...- Y es que el imaginarse al Uchiha con SU novia le hervía la sangre, él estaba al tanto de que Sasuke la quiso matar, si ella se convirtiera en la esposa del Uchiha solo se atenía al maltrato y él no lo permitiría.

-Si le declaras la guerra a Konoha, explicando que le das tiempo para solucionar eso de forma pacífica o que se atengan a las consecuencias. Tus hombres por primera vez te ven feliz, arriesgarían su vida por tu felicidad así como tú diste tu vida por la aldea.

-Creo que exageras.- Le comento.

-Solo pon que entraras a la fuerza a Konoha y te la robaras.- Le aconsejo.

-Hare lo que sea para tenerla conmigo.- Y siguió el consejo que su hermana le dio.

~O~

Suficientes problemas tenía como para que el Kazekage se le sumara, mira que tener las agallas de proclamarle la guerra.

-Shizune, mira lo que me llego esta mañana.- Le paso la carta.

-Pero Hokage-sama, esto es muy extremista.

-Y lamentablemente sé que si lo hará.- Entrelazó sus dedos y apoyo su barbilla entre ellos.- Mándalas llamar.- Shizune asintió y salió corriendo.

En la casa Haruno había un ambiente tenso, pues Kizashi se negaba al compromiso de su única hija, él esperaba que algún día su princesa llegara con la noticia de que estaba enamorada y no quería que se casara sin amor, como una vez su padre quiso hacerlo con él. Sakura tenía días de no pasarse por su casa, después de que su madre le dio la "Gran Noticia" ella intento hablarlo bien con Mebuki, pero esta se negó y Sakura le grito que la odiaba. Ahora prácticamente vivía con Tsunade.

Mebuki no entendía el por qué su hija estaba tan molesta, si Sasuke era un buen muchacho, reconocido por su fuerza y de una buena familia, eso sin contar lo atractivo que era el hijo menor de su amiga, Sakura estaba mal por negarse a casarse con tremendo prospecto. Y su esposo también estaba mal al apoyar el capricho de Sakura.

La puerta se escuchó y su esposo se levantó de la mesa, aun sin mirarla. Fue una gran sorpresa ver a un ANBU en su puerta.

-La Hokage solicita la presencia de Haruno Mebuki, con carácter de urgente.- La mencionada volteo y solo asintió, el ANBU se marchó dejando solos al matrimonio Haruno.

-Faltaba más.- Dijo enojada Mebuki.- Ahora hasta la Hokage le cumple sus caprichos a mi hija.- Dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.- Pero no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer.- caminó con un gran azote a la puerta.

Por otro lado estaba Mikoto, que por un momento se preguntó si lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien.

-Madre.- La llamo su hijo mayor.- Yo creo que es mejor que deshagan ese ridículo acuerdo.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto anonadada.- Es que acaso no quieres ver a Sasu-chan feliz.

-Madre, tu sabes que yo amo a Sasuke mas que a nada en el mundo, pero de eso a dejar que sea un atroz con una chica inocente como lo es la pequeña Sakura, no lo puedo permitir.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de tu propio hermano?- Pregunto enojada, si Sasuke era niño bueno.

-Eso lo dices porque realmente no lo conoces.- Le dijo firme Itachi.- Sasuke es malo, ¿Por qué crees que no tiene compañeros de equipo? Él solo quiere estar solo.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de tu hermano.- Le grito.

-Disculpen la intromisión, pero la Hokage manda llamar a mi tía con calidad de urgente.-Dijo Obito.

-Esa niña malcriada logro convencer a la Hokage.- Dijo fúrica y se fue, siendo escoltada por Obito e Itachi.

Mebuki y Mikoto se encontraron enfrente de la puerta del despacho, ambas enojadas, tocaron la puerta, se escuchó un "Adelante" y entraron.

-¿Para que nos mandó llamar, Hokage-sama?- Preguntaron ambas con una pisca de ironía en su pregunta.

La Hokage estaba molesta por el tono altanero con el que se dirigieron hacia ella.

-Señoras, por favor más respeto a nuestra gobernante.- Las regaño Kakashi, ellas voltearon y se encontraron con el peligris y con Shikaku Nara, los concejeros de la rubia.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunto Mebuki.

-Yo les explicare.- Les dijo Tsunade.- ¿Alguna conoce bien a sus hijos?- Ante la mirada ofensiva que le dirigieron, respondió.- Claro que no.

¨Empezaré con el porqué de que el equipo 7 se deshiciera. Hubo una misión en la cual Sakura fue tomada de rehén.- Les platico, la cara de ambas fue de sorpresa.- Pero ahí no termino, Sasuke estuvo a punto de matarla solo para salvar la misión...- El horror se pintó en ambos rostros.

-Gracias a Kami-sama yo llegue a tiempo.- Intervino Kakashi.- Paré el ataque de Sasuke y entre Naruto y yo terminamos con el enemigo y rescatamos a Sakura.

-Fue por eso que forme un nuevo equipo para ella, con Shikamaru, Kiba y Kakashi. Eso sin contar sus misiones diplomáticas con las diferentes naciones. Como sabrán, la aldea con la que mayor contacto tiene es Suna. Mediante esas misiones ella se hizo amiga del Kazekage, para después tener una relación amorosa con él.- Mebuki abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- Por eso las he mandado llamar.

-Le hemos aconsejado a la Hokage deshacer el acuerdo entre ustedes.- Les dijo Shikaku.

-Usted no puede hacer eso.- Dijo Mikoto, que no creía que su hijo fuera capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad.

-Si la aldea peligra por culpa de un acuerdo interno, tengo todo el derecho de ver por el bien de todos y deshacer todo lo que yo considere que es una amenaza.

-¿Cómo un matrimonio arreglado puede ser una amenaza? - Le grito Mikoto.- Eso se ha hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí, pero antes no tenían que preocuparse por una amenaza de guerra enviada desde Suna.- Le grito mordazmente la Hokage, dándose su lugar.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Mebuki.

-El Kazekage le mando un ultimátum a la Hokage, si no arreglaba este asunto él proclamaría la guerra contra Konoha y se llevaría a la kunoichi.- Respondió Shikaku.- Por eso, es mejor deshacer ese compromiso. Ahorita no estamos en posición de tener un enfrentamiento, menos si el Kazekage ha conseguido el apoyo del Raikage y la Mizukage.

-Eso no es justo, mi hijo tiene derecho a ser feliz.- Grito Mikoto.

-Mi discípula también.- La contrarresto Tsunade.- Que no has oído que Sasuke trato de matarla.

-Era por el bien de su misión.- Volvió a gritar.

-Ese tipo de personas son escoria.- Dijo Kakashi con notable enojo.- Con todo respeto, Mikoto-san, ¿Quiere que le traiga a todos los shinobis con los que su hijo menor ha hecho pareja y a tratado de abandonarlos o de deshacerse de ellos?- Le pregunto con la cruda verdad.

-Sasuke no haría eso...- Dijo defendiendo a su pequeño.

-Sasuke Uchiha solo quiere estar solo.- Les dijo la Hokage.

-Mikoto.- La llamo Mebuki.- Yo no quiero que mi hija se case con alguien que trato de matarla.

-Pero el Kazekage también lo hizo.- La contrarresto.

-Él seguía ordenes, pero ahora es el mejor Kage que ha tenido Suna.- Hablo la Godaime.- Y no es como si yo les preguntara si quieren o no, yo como autoridad máxima de la aldea proclamo que ese compromiso se ha roto.- Sentencio ante la mirada de enojo de Mikoto.- Simplemente las cite para darlas por enteradas y explicarles los motivos.

-Usted no puede hacer eso...- Dijo la pelinegra.

-Ya lo hice.- Dijo mientras ponía el sello.- Espero que el día que descubras como es tu hijo recuerdes esta platica. Ya pueden retirarse.- Les dijo a las matriarcas.- Shikaku, manda esta carta a Suna. Y manda a llamar a Sakura, le daré la feliz noticia.- Dijo con cizaña, viendo a ambas mujeres.

Cada una se fue para su respectivo hogar sin dirigirse palabra alguna. Para Mikoto, la hokage había arruinado una hermosa amistad.

¿Cómo creen ellos que ella se tragaría el cuento de que su querido y adorado hijo era como decían?

Estaba segura que hasta Itachi mentía por celos a su hermano menor... aunque por que él tendría celos de Sasuke si tenía más reconocimiento que el menor.

La carta llegó a manos del Kage de Suna y una sincera sonrisa se formó. Ella sería solo para él y nadie se la quitaría. Estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, hasta declararle la guerra a cualquiera solo para proteger a su futura esposa.

 **Fin**


End file.
